1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dietary supplements and more particularly to a dietary supplement composition.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many dietary supplements on the market that promote general health. These supplements typically take the form of tablets, capsules, or liquids that are combined with meals as part of a healthy diet regimen. These supplements are made up individually of one or more amino acids, minerals, and/or nutrients.
Certain amino acids burn fat, reduce hunger, and act as anti-depressants. Amino acid compounds, for example, DL-Phenylalanine and L-Tyrosine are high ranking neurotransmitter amino acids that stimulate and modify brain activity to reduce hunger and improve memory and mental alertness. L-Glutamine is a natural form of glutamic acid that helps decrease sugar cravings. As this amino acid helps those with a "sweet tooth," it also helps fight fatigue and depression.
Vitamins are vital elements to obtain a proper metabolism. The vitamin B family, for example, helps the body and mind in many ways. For example, vitamin B12 and vitamin B6 regenerate red blood cells. Vitamin B1 improves mental attitude, and keeps the nervous system, muscles, and heart functioning normally. Vitamin B2 plays a role in cosmetic care by promoting healthy skin, nails and hair. Niacin is a member of the B-complex family. Niacin promotes a healthy digestive system, reduces high blood pressure, and increases energy through proper utilization of food.
Minerals enhance the activity of both amino acids and vitamins, while providing essential nutrients. Calcium, for example, helps keep the heart beating regularly, alleviates insomnia, and helps metabolize the body's iron. Magnesium alleviates stress and plays an important role in converting blood sugar into energy. Further, calcium and magnesium work together for cardiovascular health. Zinc is essential for protein synthesis, and governs the contractibility of muscles and is important for food stability.
Apart from dietary supplements that are designed to promote general health, there are also dietary products on the market directed at weight loss. These products generally concern efforts to suppress the appetite. Most weight loss products utilize caffeine or artificial stimulants, as well as sugars or mahuang (ephedra) that act as stimulants to give a short-lived anti-depressant and appetite depressant or suppressant effect. While these products may depress appetite cravings, the stimulants promote anxiety and nervousness and raise the heart rate in many individuals. These products may be effective for a short time by reducing food intake, but ultimately users of these products return to their former eating habits.